Love and the Affects of Vodka
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Raven's boyfriend has hurt her. Can Robin and a vast quantity of alcohol help?


**A/n:** Finally, something else I've been able to extract from the cess pool of ideas and type out into a story for your enjoyment. As you all know I do not own the Teen Titans nor will I ever (which is a shame really). So without further a due I bring you…

**

* * *

**

**Love and the Affects of Vodka**

Raven stormed in through the doors of the Titans tower and flopped down onto the U-shaped couch in front of her. She let out a small, frustrated growl and kicked off her black leather high heels with disdain. She searched through her bag and pulled out the small slim-line black mobile phone her newly ex-boyfriend, Charlie, had given her. She scowled at the small object and it became engulfed in black shimmering light before being flung violently against the opposite wall of the room. The mobile shattered into a million pieces and Raven smiled happily.

To say Raven was mad was an understatement. Had this occurred four years ago, the tower itself would have been blown apart, but, thanks to the defeat of her father, she could show emotions, and she was glad. She ripped off the silver necklace Charlie had given her on her birthday and threw it onto the table. She had always hated the thing but had worn it as an expression of how much she had cared. Well she no longer cared for him.

The night was meant to be perfect. She was going to give herself to him completely, body and soul. She had start using the pill and had ample amount of contraceptives on hand. She had even gone through the torture of a bikini wax, all for him.

She had spent hours getting ready, wanting to look her best and at nine, she had got a cab over to his place, just like he had requested her to. Not before nine, he had stated forcefully as he would be busy with a new business client.

She got there at 21:05 and let herself into his apartment block. She had ridden the elevator all the way up to the sixty-first floor, up to his penthouse suite. By the time she reached the top it was 21:07. She walked down the hallway and dug the key he had given her out of her bag.

As she extended her hand to insert the key into the lock and open the door she heard a strange gasping noise, it was familiar and her heart leapt into her throat, her mind thinking the worst. She hurriedly let herself into the apartment and stopped dead in her tracks.

Strewn across the living room were a vast array of clothes but writhing on the couch, moaning in ecstasy was her boyfriend, Charlie, and beneath him was the last person Raven had expected to see. It was none other than Starfire, the Tamaranean Princess whom she had spent most of her teenage years hanging out with.

She gasped in shock and engulfed the two in black energy. She forcefully ripped the two from each other's grasp and flung them on opposite sides of the room in anger and hurt. She stormed into the room and shut the door behind her. The air around her crackled with anger and energy.

"R-Raven, sweetie, you're early." Charlie stuttered, slipping on his underwear quickly, hiding behind the sofa slightly. "I told you to come at nine."

"It is nine." She replied; her voice low and menacing "Ten past nine to be exact."

He looked down at his watch and shook his head "It's only eight, sweetness."

"No. It is nine, or did you forget today is daylight savings?" she asked angrily. His eyes widened and he looked about ready to slap himself upside the head.

"Raven, dear friend." Starfire began from where she lay on the floor "I did not know that this would hurt you. This evil man told me that you would not mind. I am still so confused to your earth ways." She said quickly, her eyes wide with innocence.

"LIAR!" Raven screamed "Starfire, I am an empath, I know you are lying. You knew damn well what you were doing! You are not as innocent as people think."

"Please, Raven. Do not tell Robin. He will be most displeased. He will not have the crush on me if he knows and I must have him as my boy. Do not tell him." She begged, quickly getting dressed.

"Starfire, Robin doesn't have a crush on you! You think he does but he doesn't. And whether I tell him or not is my decision. But I think, as my best friend, I will tell him!" her anger was boiling up like water in a pan, ready to bubble over the edge.

"You will do no such thing!" Starfire replied, eyes glowing green. Before she could release her powers, Raven engulfed her in a black energy bubble and held her up against the ceiling. She tried to break through but even her Tamaranean strength couldn't match Raven's powerful energy bubble.

"Charlie," Raven began, turning to the man hidden behind the sofa "How could you do this to me, you told me you loved me!"

"Well, you see, Raven, sweetie." He began, running his hands through his greasy hair "A man has to have his variety. I have needs. You understand don't you gorgeous."

"No I do not. Explain to me how I could not be enough for you!" She asked angrily.

"Well, at first you were. But you were so frigid Raven. You gave me no feedback, no love. Hugging you was like hugging a stone pillar." He said, looking at his nails nonchalantly. "And when you refused to sleep with me, I knew I had to find another. But I didn't want to lose you, you are special to me Raven sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie you son of a bitch." Raven said angrily. She walked toward him while maintaining the strength of the bubble Starfire was in. "I loved you Charlie and I gave you everything, then you go and sleep with my closest female friend behind my back! Who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm the heir to my dad's powerful business, so I'm a pretty powerful guy." He said, smirking at her.

"You think that makes you important?" She screamed. The bubble surrounding Starfire increased in power and Starfire was hidden from view as the bubble transformed from grey and translucent to dark and opaque.

"Well, yes." He replied casually. She let a frustrated sigh and turned away from the situation.

"It's over between us Charlie." Raven stated, pulling off the promise ring he had given her and flinging it at him "I don't ever want to see you again, you can have this slut." With those last words, she released her hold and Starfire and disappeared in her spirit form from the room.

She sighed as she remembered what had gone on not long ago. She looked at the clock mounted upon the wall above the television and sighed. The night was still young, the time was half ten, she had spent more than an hour breaking up with Charlie, though it seemed to her like mere minutes.

She sighed and disappeared from the empty room, knowing she would be alone for a while; the male titans currently out engorging themselves on pizza and Starfire shacked up with her ex-boyfriend. She travelled up to the roof and sat on the edge of titan's tower watching the world below her, listening to the sounds of the city drifting across the water toward her.

The city shone with a thousand lights, illuminating every street, showing off the people who filled them, enjoying the freedom a warm Saturday night brought.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Raven sighed, swinging her bare feet slightly. Her mind wondered over the few boyfriends she had ever had. All had treated her badly, acting as though she were nothing, just a convenience, so much so that she was actually beginning to believe she was.

"What happened to your date?" Called a familiar voice from behind her. She twisted round and looked up into the all too familiar white mask of her leader.

"Kinda went bust." She replied, turning back to the magnificent view of the city. "How come you're not out with Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"I was, got fed up with their constant bickering so decided to come home. I saw you sitting up here a mile away. You're posture gave me the impression that you were depressed so I decided to come up here with a bottle of happiness for you and I to share." He said, motioning to a large bottle of vodka held in his hands.

"We shouldn't." was her only reply.

"I know, but for once, maybe caution should be thrown to the wind." Robin replied

"Did I hear right? Robin, the ever serious leader, saying that, for once, our guard should be let down?" Raven stated in mock shock. "You feeling ok boy blunder?"

"I'm fine, but you're not." He stated as he sat down beside her and unscrewed the bottle top. He took a swig from the bottle and handed it to her "Go on, I don't have cooties."

She smiled and took a swig, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid travelling down her throat.

"So, care to share why you're date ended so soon?" Robin questioned, looking out over the city which he had sworn to protect.

"Long story short, Starfire is fucking Charlie. So I ended it with him." She snatched the bottle from his grasp and took another big swig.

"What?" he exclaimed, "Are you serious." She nodded her head in response "That little b-"

"Hush Robin. She still isn't accustomed to things on earth, maybe she didn't know what she was doing" Raven said, lying through her teeth and hating herself for protecting her once closest female friend.

"Like hell she doesn't." he snarled, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka "She's not as naïve as she pretends she is Raven, I'm surprised you, of all people, still think she is."

"Robin, I know she is not as innocent as she pretends she is. It was you I was protecting." She replied, letting out a little giggle. She took another swig of vodka and giggled a little harder.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Just remembering the looks on their faces when I walked in. They were practically shitting themselves." She laughed harder "Poor Charlie almost died of heart failure when I used my powers to pull them off of each other."

Robin was giggling beside her, "I can imagine." He said. Robin's giggles subsided and he looked toward Raven, eyes drinking in her appearance. "I'm sorry Raven," he said before he could stop himself "I'm sorry all you're boyfriends have turned out to be assholes."

"Beast Boy wasn't." she smiled looking up at him.

"You only went out with him for two months. Besides, he was probably too scared of you!" Robin exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"So he should have been." Raven countered. She frowned and let out a small sigh "Maybe all my boyfriends are assholes because tha's all I deserve. Maybe it's my punishment for almost destroying the world."

"Not this again. Look, Raven, you came nowhere near to destroying the world, Trigon did. And even if it was you, you redeemed yourself by defeating Trigon. So you do not deserve assholes as boyfriends." He exclaimed, grasping her chin and turning her face toward his. He looked deep into her eyes "No-one does, but especially not you."

Raven smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "What would I do without you boy blunder?"

"Well, you'd be thoroughly sober, for a start." He said, looking down at the almost empty bottle in his hands. There's one last swig in here, you have it Raven, you need it more than me." Raven took the bottle and drained it.

"I think we deserve another!" With that, she teleported another bottle of vodka from Robin's room "You really must change the place of your secret stash, by the way. We all know about it." She giggled and opened the next bottle.

A few hours and many bottles of vodka later, both Raven and Robin were extremely intoxicated. They were currently laughing over memories of days passed.

"And remember the time we all went out for pizza except Beast Boy and when we came back we found him jerking off on the couch whilst watching the discovery channel!" Robin exclaimed through various outbursts of laughter. Raven was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks upon remembering the situation.

"We never let him live that one down." She said through her laughter. She suddenly stopped laughing and turned toward the city, eyes wide in amazement. "You know Robin, I never realised just how beautiful the city is."

"It's not as beautiful as you." He blurted out; he quickly covered his mouth with his hands upon realising what he said.

"You're not so bad yourself Boy blunder. All that training really does wonders." She blushed and turned away from his masked eyes. She tried to get up but stumbled and fell over, landing in Robin's lap. She giggled slightly and pushed herself into an upright position.

"Hey look, we're almost out of vodka." Robin stated "How many have we had?"

"Erm, 6 I think." Said Raven, trying to count the empty bottles.

"Damn! This is the last one in my stash! I'll have to go out and buy more then." Robin stated.

"But you are only nineteen." She countered "ooo naughty Robin! Doing things he shouldn't do yet."

"Yes I'm very naughty!" he giggled "Best spank me and teach me a lesson."

She blushed and looked up at him "Maybe I will." She raised her eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Let me just finish this and you can get on with that." He said, shaking the bottle slightly. Before he could place the bottle neck to his lips, it was wrenched out of his grasp.

"I think I should finish it." Raven stated "Of course, if you want it, you'll have to come get it." And before he could move, she emptied the contents into her mouth. She closed her mouth and held the hot, sweet liquid there.

"Hey! That was mine." He cried indignantly. He got onto his knees and half crawled half stumbled over toward her. "Give it back!" He said before pressing his mouth to hers in an attempt to retrieve the alcohol. He proceeded to run his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She was in shock and before she knew what she was doing, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access

He dipped his tongue into the vodka held inside her mouth and lapped the liquid up. Once done, he ran his tongue along hers, lapping up every drop. He pulled away when he was sure he got everything and stared into the shocked violet eyes of the empathic demoness.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you asked for it." He said, giggling slightly. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it though."

"Agreed." she smiled back at him.

"I've always had the hots for you Raven Roth." Robin suddenly said, his voice showing her he was sobering up "And now that you're not with that useless idiot, maybe you'd like to give me a try. I could be the boyfriend who isn't an ass-"

She cut him off with a sweet searing kiss. He sunk into the kiss and they began to battle each other for dominance with their tongues. He leant hard into the kiss and caused Raven to fall onto her back, with him not too far behind. He landed on top of her in a rather suggestive way and ground his hips into hers, signalling to her just how much he had the hots for her.

Suddenly she pushed him away. "Robin," she started "Do you really like me, or is this a whim born of a drunken mind, something we will both regret tomorrow?"

"Raven Roth, Azarathian Goddess and queen of my heart, I love you. My feelings for you rival that of anyone's. All I see is you, you plague my every thought and I can't get enough of you." Robin stated earnestly "Raven, I may be drunk, but these words are from my heart, the only part of my body drunk on love not alcohol."

She smiled and leant forward "Let's go down to you're warm room and make use of that huge bed of yours." She whispered into his ear. With that, she teleported them into his room. They landed on his bed and he immediately pounced on her, kissing her deeply and ravishing her radiant body.

"Are you su-" he began before she ripped his cape off and pulled him down, once again kissing him deeply.

Some time later, the other three titans returned back to the tower, the boys having exhausted the arcade and their wallets and Starfire having exhausted Charlie.

"Dear friends, have either of you seen Robin or Raven?" she questioned as they ascended the stairs up to their respective rooms.

"No. They're probably fine. Hey, maybe they're with each other." Beast Boy stated whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah. They might even be fast a-" Cyborg stopped as a strange sound reached his ears. It was a soft moaning sounded, coming from Robin's room.

Beast Boy was next to hear it and he giggled slightly "Looks like we know where Robin is and what he's doing!"

Starfire was confused by what the two were saying "what do you mean?" she questioned, though she knew full well what they meant and simply asked for the sake of keeping up appearances. Beast Boy shook his head and strained to hear more. They all fell silent and listened.

"Oh Robin." Came an all too familiar voice "Now I know why they call you boy _wonder. _Mmm yes, harder, harder."

All three's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They scampered to their individual rooms, shocked and stunned by what they heard and trying to block out any other noises they could hear.

--------FIN----------

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did ya like it? You like the ending? Review and tell me everything (also tell me if you think the story is rated high enough or if its rated too high) Thanks for your time reading this (rather long) story and please review on your way out. Any and all reviews are appreciated and go toward a good cause, the SDMWS Society for the Development of My Writing Skills. Thanks again. 


End file.
